cutting
by samurai's wind
Summary: im back and this time i worte a death fic. Holland/Renton with a hint of Holland/Eureka. ONE-TIME THING... I think


i don't own the Eureka Seven Characters

* * *

'Eureka this and Eureka that. Eureka's got bad headaches. We have to protect Eureka Renton'

His mind keeps going over those lines, and more. Holland wants to protect the girl but-

"he never ever thought about it would effect me!" Renton yelled as the blood flowed from his wrist with no signs to stop it.

"Eureka, Eureka, Eureka" Renton cried "I'm so tried of hearing that, it's the only one Holland says anymore. I'm his boyfriend, he should have asked me before taking on the duty of protecting her."

He pulled the blade back across his wrist, the first time he had done this was when Eureka laid her head on Holland's shoulder. And Holland had pushed Renton out of the way to get back to the ship and to Mischa, with Eureka in his arms.

Then he ignored Renton the whole night and stayed with Eureka.

Renton scoffed "some boyfriend."

he cut another piece of his skin and laid back again the tub. Blood flowing out of all the cuts, Renton stopped counting after the 4th cut.

His whole hand, fingers included, covered in blood. Plus his hand and the room reeked of the blood he lost. Renton crunched up his nose, a smell he really could get used to.

He was half towards passing out when the door opened and Holland looked down, he saw Renton's eyes half open.

He dropped to his knees and before grabbing Renton's shoulder.

"what the hell do you think your doing, Renton?" Holland yelled a little to loudly and Talho came running.

She gasps then pushed Holland out cause Renton had started crying again, "Holland go and wait!" she shouted to him.

"no!" he yelled "I'm not leaving him!"

Renton started laughing half crazily, "NOW YOU CARE?" he shouted then sobbed in Talho's shoulder.

"R-Renton don't be stupid, you know I care. who is making you do this?" he asked softly

"take a look in the mirror!" Renton gritted his teeth before Talho started wrapping up his wrist. She pulled him out the bathroom door and down to Mischa. 

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Renton wakes up to see Talho asleep in the bed beside the one he's in, he looks around and notices that he's in the same bed Eureka was in.

He jumped out and screams, "I'm not her!" Talho jumps up and catches him, "I'm not Eureka. Miss. Talho please don't put Eureka before me like he did."

The brown haired girl's eyes widened, "no I wont put her before you Renton."

It was true, the person that Talho caught him glaring at wasn't Holland but Eureka. All those times everyone thought he was glaring at Holland but it was her. Renton's jealous of Eureka because of Holland takes much good care of her.

She sigh, 'hell everyone noticed he was spending too much time with her.'

"please Miss. Talho, don't put me back in the same bed she was in." Renton cried in her arms

"I wont. I wont Renton." she whispered as the young boy cried himself back to sleep. 

* * *

Next day - noon 

* * *

Talho stands right in front of Holland cause, well, after she slugged him he started avoiding her.

"what?" he growled

"don't you dare use that tone with me, if you wasn't so damn busy with Eureka you would have known or realized that Renton was cutting his wrist."

Holland stood up and pushed her back 2 steps and yelled, "don't tell me what I should have done, I did what I was used to and protected Eureka."

"yeah at the cost of you boyfriend, or doesn't he matter anymore?" she asked harshly

The room suddenly filled with almost everyone on the Gekko.

"what the fuck is it now?" Holland yelled

"leader-" he couldn't say the words "Renton- he-" he couldn't, but he had to tell them"just jumped off the ship." Matthieu said looking down

"your playing I was just with him in Mischa's?" Talho yelled tearing forming in her eyes. 'Renton jumped?' her mind raced with the same question, 'Why? Why? Why? Why?'

"I know I had to take Eureka in there cause she thrown up." Hilda looked at Talho he voice softwith a sad look.

"please don't tell me she started talking to Renton?" Talho begged

Hilda nodded, "yeah when I left she was asking why Holland, you, and him was yelling last night."

Holland hadn't said anything, he just stood there and thought about Renton. 'Did Eureka really bother him that much? Why didn't he talk to me? Or Talho? Or someone? Why? Why, why did he jump off a moving ship for?'

For the first time, since he found about the wrist cutting and how much he had hurt Renton, he started crying. Actually sobbing.

Everyone stood still and didn't dare move, the leader just lost his boyfriend. It wouldn't be wise. 

* * *

In Talho's room 

* * *

Miss. Talho- thank you for all your help. I'm starting to think of you as a mother and a sister. I still love and adore Holland... but EUREKA I just can't stand seeing her face or hearing Holland's name come from her lips. I'm going to stay with my sis. also,I'm leaving you a letter I want to give or sendto my grandpa. Thanks Miss. Talho. -Renton 

* * *

N/A there it is, tell me if you like. But don't worry this was a one time thing, I really hate character deaths. But it has been stuck in my mind for weeks.

And sorry I was haven;t posted anything for 'Aiden, Adroc, and Dante' in like a month, I was ground from the computer and NOW I am working on two chapters instead of one.


End file.
